Violence can lead to beautiful things
by Synette
Summary: harsh words. A day after the Dark Tournament and Koto wanders the halls thinking of the entire thing that have happened over the fights and then she runs (literary) into a still wounded fighter. Who is that fighter?
1. The love of violence

I own nothing ya hear me? NOTHING!!! Looks around Okie dokie now that that done, TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Summary: A day after the Dark Tournament and Koto wanders the halls thinking of the entire thing that have happened over the fights and then she runs (literary) into a still wounded fighter. Who is that fighter?  
  
Chapter 1: The love of violence  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$  
  
As I walked down the halls of the massive hotel I thought of all the things that happened over the last few weeks. All of the death and carnage, I couldn't help but love it! It was after all in my nature to adore that kind of thing. I couldn't even start to add up everyone who had died during the fights and the times when I myself almost died. The latest few still pretty bright in my mind. After all, who could easily forget their own near death encounters? I couldn't.  
  
That morning, I had breakfast with Ruka. We talked about many things. From fighting to fashion and from beauty to blood. When we finally finished eating she promised me that she would stay in touch and I promised her I would do the same. We after all, had become fast friends.  
  
Juri was still busy making sure she wasn't going to die a virgin any time soon so I left our shared room to give her some time. If you know what I mean. She was bent on finding the one man who was "prefect". I knew long ago that that was impracticable. I knew that I would most likely end up with a man who couldn't care less about me, for the moment, I was alright with that thought.  
  
I closed my eyes recalling when the fighter, Hiei, first unleashed the dragon of the darkness flames. Too bad, Zeru was sort of hot. But I couldn't do anything about that now could I? That's what I thought. I also thought of an additional fight. One with Kurama and Touya. Now that was a shocking turn of events.  
  
Then my thoughts raced to the finals. The fight between Karasu and Kurama. I could have sworn Kurama had won. But then again what do I know? I was just an announcer girl. I thought then of the last fight. The one where everyone almost died. Torugo vs. Yusuke. A human boy against a demon. I think I would have loved it more if I hadn't almost died too many times to count in that fight.  
  
I remembered what it was like exactly after the fight was over. Sayko tried to blow the stadium sky high. Oh wait, he did. Anyways, Juri dragged me away from the booth and as we were running we heard a groan. Juri ran a head and I stopped to find out whom it was. It was Bui.  
  
He was still laying in the creator he made. One thing I noticed when I saw him was that he couldn't move. That and I'd have to get him out of there. I hauled him all the way out and ton the hotel. He was currently getting better in one of the temporary hospital rooms. Or at least I hoped he was.  
  
He could have passed away during the night, but some how that doesn't seem like a possibility was a strong fighter and I knew deep down that he could pull threw. I don't know why but regardless of that fact there was a spot at the pit of my stomach that told me something awful was going to happen.  
  
I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't relies I was walking out of the door and into the woods. Oh well, who would want to hurt me? I almost ran into trees a few times but at the last minute I stopped and went the other way. Or in other words, quickly getting myself lost.  
  
I only snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a twig snap in half behind me. I spun around to see who or better yet what it was and what I saw both shocked and scared me. There where about ten demons and they looked really happy to see me. I wouldn't have a chance against them. But if I ran...  
  
With that thought I ran as fast as I could not looking as to where I was going and I ran into someone. They grunted and almost fell over. Lucky them, I did fall over. When I looked up I saw Bui leaning up against a tree and he was panting heavily. I was about to get up and help him in any way that I could when the demons caught up to me. Oh what a joy today is!  
  
"Bui! Get the bitch of a girl! We can teach her a lesson for siding with the humans! Come on!" One of the demons yelled to Bui but he didn't really do anything but continue what he was doing.  
  
"Bui! What's wrong with you? Why wont you kill the bitch?" Another one yelled. I was starting to get scared. Why did every one think that in had been siding with the humans?  
  
After a while Bui talked for the first time during the conversions. "Stop," He said simply. "None of you are to say another thing bad about this girl. She alone saved my life when the stadium was falling. I owe her a lot." All of the demons looked shocked and then noticed that Bui was still heavy wounded from his fight with Hiei.  
  
"Come on guys! We can take him! He after all lost to the traitor!" With that said they ran towards Bui and myself. No matter how wounded Bui was or how many of them there was nothing could have stopped what happened next. Bui stood up to hi full height and killed all of them. That and when he was done he fell over on me. Today was my _lucky _day.  
  
Not only was Bui nine feet tall but also I had no idea as to where we were. I don't think he knew either. First things first, I had to find some shelter because it looked like it was going to rain soon. I crawled out from beneath Bui, which took a lot of time I might add and then I looked around for some shelter. I would never be able to find Bui again.  
  
I came back when I found a small cave and started to drug Bui to the cave I found. After I got him there I went out and looked for big leaves to make a makeshift bed out of. I only found enough for one bed. If I wanted to lie down I would have to share a bed with Bui. My cheeks were instantly red at the thought.  
  
When I got back to the cave I started to make the bed for Bui. When I was done I rolled him onto it. Just as I finished the rain started to pour down and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. After a few hours Bui started to move around. I got up and moved closer to him.  
  
When I got close to him I guess his fighting instincts kicked in because he quickly garbed me and flipped over so he was on top. Bui's eyes were wide open when he observed that it was only me. My mind was working a mile a minute and it wasn't about to stop. "Bui?" I asked softly. He looked me in the eye silently asking me to go on. "Are you in any pain?" He looked at me and rolled over so that I could get up. He tried to stand as well but I pushed him down. He looked up at me and I gave him my sternest look. He just looked away.  
  
About an hour later, the rain was still pouring if not harder. Bui and I haven't talked and I beginning to worry about him. I looked at him only to find him staring at me. I was about to ask him a question but he beat me to it. "About what you said during the finals. Did you mean it? What made you say that?" I didn't know what he was talking about. Ok, that might have been a lie.  
  
"What thing? I said plenty of things during the finals." I asked him back truly not knowing what he meant in the first place. He thought for a moment before answering my question.  
  
"The part that you said about my voice." When he said that I blushed as red as a tomato, possibly even worse. He was still staring at me, waiting for an answer to his question. Hadn't he ever heard of beating around the bush? I guess not.  
  
"Oh that. Well...um... Why wouldn't I mean it?" I asked back at him. I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't want to play games. I didn't know what else to say. What did he even want me to say to him? That he was scaring the shit out of me? Some thing told me that _plenty_ of people had told him that before.  
  
"Yes that. I asked you a simple question. Can't you answer that? Why did you bring me to this cave any way? Don't even think of saying because it is raining because I can see that. And judging the fact that we aren't soaking wet, you got me here before it started." Bui finally said after I didn't say anything. I looked up at him and then finally told him,  
  
"I guess that I didn't want you to get sick because I could smell the rain. I just spoke the truth during the finals." Bui thought about the answer for a while and didn't say anything else. For that I was thankful.

######################

Yay! New story! What did you think? I think i just might make a second chapter with Chu in it _if_ I get alot of good reviews! .

-Synette


	2. Rain and blood tend to mix

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho **_but_** I _do_ own a cat named Missy =.=  
  
N/A: Ya, I only got 3 reviews for the first chapter but I got bored so I'm writing this one. Or wrote, depending on when you read this....   
  
Chapter 2: Rain and blood tend to mix  
  
=.= =.= =.= =.= =.= =.= =.= =.= =.= =.=  
  
It had been several extensive hours since Bui and Koto took shelter in the dark cave and the rain was still hammering down on them. It didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon and they moved back further into the cave to get out of the way incase it started to flood. When they agreed to move back into the cave was the last time they said a word to one another.  
  
A clap of thunder sounded off into the distance and Koto jumped. She had always hated thunder and now she had no one who she could cuddle next to. Perfect, just _perfect_. Well that was a lie, she did have some one to cuddle next to but that person happened to be a pissed nine-foot tall fighter who could easily kill her.  
  
They could hear the rainfall even harder than before and some more claps of thunder but farter off in the distance. "Why are you afraid of something like thunder?" asked Bui from his murky corner. That was another reason why Koto didn't go to him, he wouldn't comprehend it.  
  
"Why do _you_ care?" Koto snapped back with malice surprising herself as well as Bui. The only difference was that Bui didn't show his surprise. Bui raised an eyebrow before replying,  
  
"I don't. I was just wondering about your evident fear." Koto didn't retort back and just went back to staring at the wall in front of her. Bui didn't seem to be bothered by her lack of answer to his first question and went back to what ever he was doing.  
  
They heard footsteps towards the front of the cave and then some voices. Four voices to be exact. Koto looked over to where Bui was silently asking him if it was all right for them to go see who or what it was. Bui didn't say anything but stood up and when Koto started to follow suit Bui motioned for her to stay where she was.  
  
Bui walked out of her line of sight and she didn't hear his footsteps. 'Duh, I wouldn't hear them because he's on stealth mode.' She thought to herself. After a few minutes she heard the voices again but this time Bui's voice was with theirs. 'It must be safe then' and with that thought she got up and started to go to the front of the cave.  
  
U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U  
  
When Koto got to the front of the cave Bui and the fighters she knew as Jin, Rinku, Touya, and Chu where standing and talking. Koto could tell that Bui was the first one to notice her then came Jin and Touya tying fro second and Rinku for third. That obviously left Chu as last to notice her because he was too angry for what Bui had just told him.  
  
Chu slowly turned to see the little cat demon that he had grown fond of during the tournament. Koto was leaning up against the wall looking at the five men with a worried look on her face. "Koto!" Chu bellowed gleefully as soon as he saw her. Bui glared at him from the corner of his bottomless purple eyes. He straightforwardly didn't like him very much.  
  
Koto almost jumped when Chu suddenly said her name. All right that was another lie. Chu yelled her name and she _did_ jump. Jin looked like he was about to laugh. He had noticed the quick glare Bui gave Chu and he noticed the way that both men looked at the young cat demon.  
  
Touya shot Jin a look that told him that his friend had also noticed those factors. It did pay off to be ninjas. They both looked back to see what was happening between the three demons. Bui was standing relatively close to Koto but nowhere near as close as Chu was standing. Koto looked like she would have rather been somewhere other then in Chu's arms.  
  
"Chu. What a surprise." Koto managed to say. Chu looked delighted and Bui looked like his normal pissed self. Rinku looked up at the adult demons and then outside to where the rain was pouring down. If things got any worse then he had a chance of bolting out of there.  
  
"I'm glad that you remembered my name shela!" Chu exclaimed when he heard her say his name. Bui looked like he wanted to rip Chu's head off.  
  
"And what is _your_ clam over the woman?" Bui asked bringing Chu's attention on himself instead of the petite cat demon. If looks could kill then both Bui and Chu would be lying on the cold cave floor bleeding and dying.  
  
Rinku once again looked to the cave entrance but this time he bolted out from it but not before he motioned to Jin and Touya. "Oh look at that Touya! Rinku just ran out of the cave! We had better go get him! The little punk!" Jin yelled making an excuse for both Touya and himself to leave the three other demons.  
  
The only one who noticed their departure was Koto. She looked at the cave door wishing that she too could just blot from it. Damn Jin, Touya, and Rinku were lucky. Bui and Chu were too busy glaring at each other, maybe she could just slip out...  
  
"My claim over her is no concern of yours." Chu answered Bui braking what ever chance Koto had of fleeing. 'Why is it that I don't want to flee even some of the worst matches but I want to flee this soon to be fight?' Koto thought to herself. Bui didn't answer him but instead silently challenged him to fight over her. Chu accepted.  
  
Chu gently pushed Koto out of harms way. He then turned to the man err um demon who challenged him for the little cat demon. Koto didn't notice that they were about to fight until Chu started to throw the first punch. She knew deep down that there was no way in hell he would be able to fight with Bui. Their classes were too far apart despite the fact that Bui was _still_ wounded.  
  
She ran in front of Bui to try to stop the fight. She had run in at a bad time too. Chu punch hit her and rammed her up against Bui who fell backwards not surprised to have a women hit him other then a fist. That and she had hit his deep gash that hadn't healed _still _from his fight with Hiei.  
  
Chu froze when he noticed that he had hit Koto instead of Bui. Koto coughed up blood and a lot of it. Bui tied to sit up but failed when his wound started to bleed from being reopened. 'Damn. Well at least Koto is lying on me. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking?' Bui thought to himself.  
  
Koto looked up silently at Chu who looked horrified at the fact that he had hit Koto. Koto raised one of her hands to feel the blood that was streaming down from the gash that Chu had accidentally gave her. It was right above her teeth in her top jaw and was turning her teeth red for the time being.  
  
Bui finally got up with Koto in his arms still shocked from the wound. He gave Chu the deadliest glare that he had _ever_ given. It was far, _far_ worse then _any _of the ones he had given _any_ of his teammates. Chu recoiled and then said something about going to find Rinku and the others and fled from the cave.  
  
Once Chu was gone Bui turned his attention to the girl in his arms. 'No not girl, women.' He thought to himself as an after thought. Tonight he would have to repay one of the many favors she had done for him and heal her wound for her.  
  
O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O   
  
I don't know if you could tell or not but the first little thingies were cats then the second ones were dogs and then the one above this are supposed to be monkeys. TT Let's just say that I failed. I wrote this chapter because I'm very pissed today. I no longer remember joy. I'll end this with that.  
-Synette . 


End file.
